panglossafandomcom-20200214-history
Old Khib-renn
<< Back to Conlangs Nouns Definiteness Definiteness is marked with two prefixes es-''' in the singular and 'en-' in the plural. Examples: *'''luput "(a) house" *'es-luput' "the house" *'lumput.ekh' "houses" *'en-lumput.ekh' "the houses" Number Plural form of nouns have an infix '-m-' and a suffix '-(e)kh'. E.g.: *'luput' "house" - lumput.ekh "houses" *'sevo' "animal" - sembo.kh "animals" *'soyes' "aunt" - sommes.ekh "aunts" *'meyedu' "bank" - memmedu.kh "banks" *'labeh' "hospital" - lambeh.ekh "hospitals" *'meve' "knight" - membe.kh "knights" *'vefrel' "arm" - vemfarle.kh "arms" *'vuee' "star" - vuee.kh "stars" Case The following endings are used: *Accusative: '-ov' *Dative: '-en' *Genitive: '-(y)is' *Locative: '-osh' *Instrumental: '-em' *Ablative: '-el' These endings come before the indefinite ending: *Nominative: luput "a house" *Accusative: '''luput-ov "a house" *Dative: '''luput-en "to a house" *Genitive: '''luput-is "of a house" *Locative: '''luput-osh "in a house" *Instrumental: '''luput-em "with a house" *Ablative: '''luput-el "from a house" Gender Feminine is formed with the suffix '-(y)en'. It is used to distinguish gender in names of living beings (animals, professions &c.). E.g.: *'yehshesnan' "tacher" (man) - yehshesnan.en "tacher" (woman) - *'ehfofkef' "(an animal like an) ox" - ehfofkef.en "(an animal like a) cow" Plural is made from the original (masculine) noun: *'yehshesmnan.ekh' "tachers" (men) - yehshesmnan.ek.en "tachers" (women) - *'ehfofmkef.ekh' "(animals like) oxen" - ehfofmkef.ek.en "(animals like) cows" Case endings are applied after the feminine ending: *Sing.: **Accusative: yehshesnan.en-ov **Dative: yehshesnan.en-en **Genitive: yehshesnan.en-is **Locative: yehshesnan.en-osh **Instrumental: yehshesnan.en-em **Ablative: yehshesnan.en-el *Plural: **Accusative: yehshesmnan.ek.en-u **Dative: yehshesmnan.ek.an-en **Genitive: yehshesmnan.ek.en-is **Locative: yehshesmnan.ek.en-osh **Instrumental: yehshesmnan.ek.en-em **Ablative: yehshesmnan.ek.en-el Examples *'nesrtef' "a hand" *'nesmtef.ekh' "hands" *'es-nesrtef' "the hand" *'en-nesmtef.ekh' "the hands" *'es-nesrtef-osh' "in the hand" *'en-nesmtef.ekh-osh' "in the hands" *'es-nesrtef-em' "with the hand" *'en-nesmtef.ek-em' "with the hands" *'vanle' "a chief" *'vamle.kh' "chiefs" *'es-vanle' "the chief" *'en-vamle.kh' "the chiefs" *'es-vanle-yis' "of the chief" *'en-vamle.kh-is' "of the chiefs" *'es-vanle-en' "to the chief" *'es-luput-osh' "in the house" Adjectives Adjectives are uninflected. Attributive adjectives come after the nouns. E.g.: *'vanle mehmotnef' "a/the brave chief" *'vamle.kh mehmotnef' "(the) brave chiefs" *'es-vanle mehmotnef' "the brave chief" *'en-vamle.kh mehmotnef' "the brave chiefs" *'es-vanle-yis mehmotnef' "of the brave chief" *'en-vamle.kh-is mehmotnef' "of the brave chiefs" *'es-vanle-en mehmotnef' "to the brave chief" When used as nouns, adjectives have full nominal declension: *'mehmotnef' "(a) brave one" *'mehmotmef.ekh' "brave ones" *'es-mehmotnef' "the brave one" *'en-mehmotmef.ekh' "the brave ones" *'es-mehmotnef-is' "of the brave one" *'en-mehmotmef.ek-is' "of the brave ones" *'es-mehmotnef-en' "to the brave one" Comparison Comparative of superiority is made with the suffix '-sah': *'mehmotnef' "brave" - mehmotnef-sah "braver" *'wudem' "good" - wudem-sah "better" Relative Superlative is made with the suffix '-max' and the definite prefix: *'mehmotnef' "brave" - es-mehmotnef-max "the bravest" *'wudem' "good" - es-wudem-max "the best" Absolute Superlative is made with the prefix be-''' or 'hes-': *'''mehmotnef "brave" - be-mehmotnef, hes-mehmotnef "very brave" *'wudem' "good" - be-wudim, hes-wudem "very good" Pronouns Personal The first form given is the most common. Alternative forms are reductions or emphatic forms. *1st person singular: seynokh *2nd person singular: yave *3rd person sing. m.: leye *3rd person sing. f.: neyu *1st person plural: vore *2nd person plural: temu *3rd person pl. m.: lahtum *3rd person pl. f.: tohtum Possessive Possessive pronouns consist of a prefix and a suffix, that are added to the definite form of the noun. *1st person singular: s-'...'so *2nd person singular: d-'...'ye *3rd person sing. m.: l-'...'le *3rd person sing. f.: f-'...'fe *1st person plural: m-'...'me *2nd person plural: t-'...'to *3rd person pl. m.: l-'...'la *3rd person pl. f.: t-'...'tu Examples: *'s.es-luput-so' "my house" *'d.es-luput-ye' "your house" *'l.en-lumput.ekh-la' "their houses" Case endings come after possessive suffixes: *'s.es-luput-so.osh' "in my house" *'d.es-luput-ye.is' "from/of your house" *'s.en-nesmtef.ekh-so.em' "with my hands" Sometimes the genitive form of the personal pronouns is used together with these affixes: *'seynokh-is s.es-luput-so' "my house" *'yave-yis d.es-luput-ye' "your house" Numbers Cardinal *0: lene *1: ettane *2: leve *3: yayemem *4: nusxerdir *5: nohgennu *6: fordefsas *7: felle *8: moxuf *9: loyem *10: yesontut *11: yesettanon *12: yeslevvon *13: yesyammon *14: yesnurdiron *15: yesnohennon *16: yesordefson *17: yesfelon *18: yesmoxfon *19: yesloymon *20: yedot *30: tofsunnan *40: nutahkir *50: nommahper *60: vomeryot *70: fehgahen *80: kosvehtut *90: doyefshu *100: sehtammuh *200: leve-sehtammuh *1000: yahtetter *1234: yahtetter leve-sehtammuh tofsunnan nusxerdir Ordinal Ordinal numbers are built with the ending '-(y)it': *1st: ettaneyit *2nd: leveyit *3rd: yaymemit *4th: nusxerdrit *5th: nohgennit &c. Verbs Concepts There are no auxiliary verbs or periphrastic constructions, all verbal expressions are made up with a single word. Infixes are used to crate derivational roots. Aspect is indicated by mans of infixes, prefixes or root alteration (mutation). Time is indicated by mans of suffixes. Indication of person is rather complex. It depends on verb transitivity and on the existance and nature of direct objects. Derivation A verb root may have the following derivational stems: *'''-en-': Transitiveness. Changes an intransitive verb to a transitive one. Ex.: '''lovves' "lie down", lofenves "lay (something) down" *'''-esh-': Passiveness. Changes an active to a passive verb. Ex.: '''fehoyru' "see", feheshoyru "be seen" *'''-el-': Repetition. Indicates that the action is repated several times. Ex.: '''favi' "shout", faveli "shout (repatedly)" *'''-et-': Causative. Changes a normal verb to a causative verb. Ex.: '''fehoyru' "see", fehetoyru "show" *'''-ek-''' (after the first consonant): Potentiality. Indicates ability ("can"). Ex.: fehoyru "see", fekehoyru "be able to see", fekehetoyru "be able to show" *'''-or-''' (before the last vowel): Obligation. Like English "must", "should". Ex.: lovves "lie down", levvores "must lie down", fehetoyroru "must show" *'''-ey-': Volitive. Translated by "want", "wish". Ex.: '''fehoyru' "see", fehoyeyru "want to see", *Intensive: indicated by mans of a repetition of a consonant or a whole syllable of the root. Ex.: favi "shout", favavi "shout (many times or with grat strength)" *'''-ane': Limitative. Indicates that the action is executed in a limited or tentative way. Root is generally shortened. Ex.: '''fehoyru' "see", fehruane "try to see", "take a look" Aspect The aspects indicated in an Arish verb are the following: *'e-...-e': Aorist. Internal vowels are generally lost. Ex.: lovves "lie down", aor. elfevese; lofenves "lay (something) down", aor. elfenvese *'se-...-d-...': Perfective. Ex.: lovves "lie down", perf. selodfeves *'kes-': Inchoative. Ex.: mivo "spak", kesmivo "start to spak" Time Present time is not marked. Past and future are indicated as follows: *'''-ex': Nar (pragmatical) Past. *'-ev': Remote (narrative) Past. *'-om': Nar Future. *'-es': Remote Future. Person Intransitive Verbs Subject for intransitive verbs is indicated by mans of suffixes. *1st person singular: '-(s)es'/'-ekh''' *2nd person singular: '-(d)ed' *3rd person sing. m.: '-(l)el' *3rd person sing. f.: '-(f)ef' *1st person plural: '-(m)em' *2nd person plural: '-(t)eb' *3rd person pl. m.: '-(l)el' *3rd person pl. f.: '-(t)et' Transitive Verbs For Transitive verbs, the subject is indicated by mans of a prefix, while direct ocbjects are indicated by mas of suffixes. Subject *1st person singular: k(e)-''' *2nd person singular: 'y(e)-' *3rd person sing. m.: 'l(e)-' *3rd person sing. f.: 'f(e)-' *1st person plural: 'm(e)-' *2nd person plural: 't(e)-' *3rd person pl. m.: 'l(e)-' *3rd person pl. f.: 't(e)-' Direct Object *1st person singular: '''-(o)s/'''-(o)kh''' *2nd person singular: '-(o)d' *3rd person sing. m.: '-(o)l' *3rd person sing. f.: '-(o)f' *1st person plural: '-(o)m' *2nd person plural: '-(o)b' *3rd person pl. m.: '-(o)l' *3rd person pl. f.: '-(o)t' Examples fehoyru "see" Intransitive Present Tense *1st person singular: fehoyrues/'fehoyruekh' *2nd person singular: fehoyrued *3rd person sing. m.: fehoyruel *3rd person sing. f.: fehoyruef *1st person plural: fehoyruem *2nd person plural: fehoyrueb *3rd person pl. m.: fehoyruel *3rd person pl. f.: fehoyruet Aorist Past Tense *1st person singular: efhoyroaxes/'efhoyroesekh' *2nd person singular: efhoyroaxed *3rd person sing. m.: efhoyroaxel *3rd person sing. f.: efhoyroaxef *1st person plural: efhoyroaxem *2nd person plural: efhoyroaxeb *3rd person pl. m.: efhoyroaxel *3rd person pl. f.: efhoyroaxet Perfect Past Tense *1st person singular: sefehoydruexes/'sefehoydruexekh' *2nd person singular: sefehoydruexed *3rd person sing. m.: sefehoydruexel *3rd person sing. f.: sefehoydruexef *1st person plural: sefehoydruexem *2nd person plural: sefehoydruexeb *3rd person pl. m.: sefehoydruexel *3rd person pl. f.: sefehoydruexet Future Tense *1st person singular: fehoyruomes/'fehoyruomekh' *2nd person singular: fehoyruomed *3rd person sing. m.: fehoyruomel *3rd person sing. f.: fehoyruomef *1st person plural: fehoyruomem *2nd person plural: fehoyruomeb *3rd person pl. m.: fehoyruomel *3rd person pl. f.: fehoyruomet Transitive Present Tense *1st person singular: kefehoyru(ol) *2nd person singular: yefehoyru(ol) *3rd person sing. m.: lefehoyru(ol) *3rd person sing. f.: fefehoyru(ol) *1st person plural: mefehoyru(ol) *2nd person plural: tefehoyru(ol) *3rd person pl. m.: lefehoyru(ol) *3rd person pl. f.: tefehoyru(ol) Aorist Past Tense *1st person singular: kefhoyroax(ol) *2nd person singular: yefhoyroax(ol) *3rd person sing. m.: lefhoyroax(ol) *3rd person sing. f.: fefhoyroax(ol) *1st person plural: mefhoyroax(ol) *2nd person plural: tefhoyroax(ol) *3rd person pl. m.: lefhoyroax(ol) *3rd person pl. f.: tefhoyroax(ol) Perfect Past Tense *1st person singular: kesefehoydruex(ol) *2nd person singular: yesefehoydruex(ol) *3rd person sing. m.: lesefehoydruex(ol) *3rd person sing. f.: fesefehoydruex(ol) *1st person plural: mesefehoydruex(ol) *2nd person plural: tesefehoydruex(ol) *3rd person pl. m.: lesefehoydruex(ol) *3rd person pl. f.: tesefehoydruex(ol) Future Tense *1st person singular: kefehoyruom *2nd person singular: yefehoyruom *3rd person sing. m.: lefehoyruom *3rd person sing. f.: fefehoyruom *1st person plural: mefehoyruom *2nd person plural: tefehoyruom *3rd person pl. m.: lefehoyruom *3rd person pl. f.: tefehoyruom Sample *'En-tenlomtu.kh en-medo semeshdopo-lel nefgemru, gorkutdun-osh nay hosvesmat.ekh. Lahtum segeverdeshf-el divr-osh nay vusdat-osh, nay bunodorn-el en-ohgemme.kh-en ifsutken-osh shatno-yis.' **("All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with rason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood.")